Fish or other marine animals may be tagged with tracking devices in order to track their movement. The tracking tags transmit ultrasonic pulses that can be detected at one or more receivers deployed at various locations in a body of water under study.
The tags used for tracking marine animals are often implanted within the coelomic cavity of the animal being tracked. Typically, tracking tags periodically transmit ultrasonic pulses to communicate a unique identifier of the tag that allows individual animals to be tracked. Additionally, the tracking tags may also communicate other data collected by the tag, such as temperature and acceleration information. Once the tracking tags are activated, they typically will continue to transmit until a battery dies.
When a tagged marine animal is eaten by a predator, the tracking tag often will continue to operate within the predator's body. Researchers have been unable to determine if the tracking tag was operating in a tagged animal or within a predator.
An additional, alternative and/or improved tracking tag for marine animals is desirable.